My Master
by Bishieaya
Summary: This is turned into a oneshot as i cannot decide how to continue it as a long chapter fic. It is based around the structure of Ai No Kusabi as Treize awaits the return of his Master.


Teaser

Authors Note: this is a fic based on Ai no Kusabi with the Gundam chars though the story line is different. **IMPORTANT! I shall continue to write this fic if enough people wish it, this is just a sample of what I have planned, though I shall continue it around or after the summer holidays since exams are looming and I should be paying attention to them. So please tell me what you think, should I continue or drop it? Note! If I do write it, it will become more explicit than it is here!**

------------------------------------------------------------

When had he started to expect him?

Fingers tapped listlessly at the table, sapphire eyes jumping from the computer screen to the corridor...that lead to a door...that he would soon be walking through...

When had he started to wait for him?

The eyes trained of the small digital clock on the screen. 10:15. He was late.

When had he started to care about him?

Running a slim long fingered hand through smooth tawny locks sapphire eyes once again jumped to the clock. A free hand picked up a glass of wine, raised it to full lips before setting it back down again only to repeat the gesture.

When had he started to want him?...in body...

The gentle hiss of a door opening had sapphire eyes flashing up to the corridor, that lead to a door, that lead to him.

...and soul?

A white gloved long fingered hand was his first sight of him as he hung up his long white cloak and then he emerged in all his enthral beauty. A tall toned body, emphasized by the skin tight body suit, gracefully sauntered out of the corridor into the living room. Pale mother of pearl skin glowed in the dim light while succulent pale rose pink lips quirked as the man silently noted the observation he was receiving. The man's azure eyes silenced his observer with a smouldering look; however the sapphire eyes were drawn to his favourite feature of this exquisite beauty. Long gold kissed silver hair whispered down the man's broad shoulders ending at the small of his back.

"Good evening Treize."

The low purr caused Treize's body to shiver plesently as those Azure eyes travelled down his body, taking in the rumbled hair, loose shirt and casual trousers. But most of all those azure eyes focused upon the burning sapphire eyes which glared silently at him.

"Good evening Milliardo.'

His voice had no hint of the anger, worry or care that had been, and continued to, spiral around his thoughts and he dispassionate replied to the enthral man accompanied by a shallow bow.

"Trowa, my whisky please...and for you Treize?"

One tawny forked eye brow rose, the only show of surprise, rarely was it that he was permitted to drink, an annoying rule, so to be offered and even asked what he wanted was a sweet surprise.

"A Val Polo Chello please"

A silent nod from the shadows confirming each drink as Trowa, Milliardo's furniture, emerged and went over to the substantially sized, well stocked bar.

"Why Treize...why so angry?"

Asked Milliardo as he turned towards his chair, a comfy, red velvet elaborate affair that was big enough for two grown men to sit side by side on, though rather closely.

"What would give you such an impression?"

Treize drawled stopping by the chair arms crossed as Milliardo sat down azure eyes pinning him in place.

"Because I do believe I have never seen such a fire in your eyes before...except in my bedroom."

He added almost as an after thought in an equally drawl voice, smirking as Treize's glare increased and his proud chiselled jaw lifted slightly in defiance. Before he truly knew what was happening Treize felt a strong grasp upon his wrist then he was falling forwards until he lay sprawled across the chair and Milliardo's lap. He struggled up to a near sitting position however was denied to move away by the strong yet gentle grip of Milliardo's hand.

"You could have asked you know."

Treize's usual smooth charming voice was faintly breathless due to his anger, and because of the seductive heat that emitted from Milliardo's form. Leaning forward Milliardo brought his face close to Treize's, so close that their noses brushed, breath mingled and azure and sapphire eyes locked as each tried to see into the other soul.

"What. Is Wrong."

The gentle demand reminded of Treize of other such demands made in the same mellifluous voice however Treize would not scupper to it so easily.

"Why do you care..."

Milliardo opened his mouth to reply or maybe reprimand but Treize's next word silenced him.

"_Master."_

The azure eyes hardened into ice as he suddenly dispassionately regarded Treize.

"Do you wish for there to be such a barrier between us, fine."

Leaning away from the Treize Milliardo raised a hand to Treize's chest, creating more distance between them as he gently pushed him away.

"Perform for me as_ Pets_ like you do, perform for me here with Trowa watching, bare yourself to us."

He stopped as he felt a firm grip upon his hand. Treize held the hand that was pushing him away and stared at it cursing himself in his mind at his decision to use that word.

"I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have made it seem that I didn't care for...for you but that exactly why I'm angry."

Removing his hand from Treize's grasp Milliardo replaced it upon Treize's lean hip, pulling him closer as he rested his chin upon the tawny locks.

"What is wrong?"

Lifting sapphire eyes held Milliardo's gaze before voicing what had been bothering him.

"You were late."

The silence left by the statement was shattered as Milliardo collapsed against his chair his smooth neck revealed as he laughed, a beautiful deep sound that would have entranced Treize in any other situation.

"That's what this is all about? Me being fifteen minutes late!"

He continued to laugh, tears leaking out of his closed eyes as Treize bristled on his lap.

"It's not funny...I was...I was worried!"

That stopped the laughter as Milliardo levelled his face with Treize's his face serious yet there was a hope in his eyes that caused Treize's cheeks to be powdered with a blush.

"You mean that?"

Treize nodded, unsure why this meant so much to the Blondie as Milliardo leaned forward. Treize's breath escaped him as those luscious lips met his softly. All tender feelings conveyed as Milliardo brought his hands to Treize's hips pulling him further forward so that their chests brushed. Treize was in ecstasy as he buried his hands in the soft moon beam hair with Milliardo's tongue whispering against his lips asking, no begging for entrance. Granting it entrance a low moan diffused from Treize as he felt that foreign muscle fight with his own for dominance, sliding across his gums and tickling at his own tongue. He felt himself being lifted from Milliardo's knee, his glass of wine fell forgotten to the floor, its scream as it shattered its only protest before Milliardo stepped on it. But Treize didn't care, he luxuriated in this kiss as Milliardo's silken lips claimed his possessively, hardly giving him a chance to regain his breath before those sinful lips were crushed against his again.

A moan somewhere between pleasure and annoyance escaped Treize's lips as he was dropped onto the silken covers of Milliardo's bed. He watched through hazed eyes as Milliardo discarded his gloves slowly, azure eyes gaining a predatory gleam as they took in Treizes rumbled lean form. Toeing off his boots Milliardo leaned over Treizes relaxed form, a purr emitting from his chest as Treize arched into his body causing their heated members to brush. Licking his lips Milliardo descended upon Treizes broad chest nuzzling his loose shirt away before taking on quickly hardening nipple into his mouth, his own purr of pleasure mingling with that of Treizes.

"More...Please Milli...more!"

Milliardo licked playfully at Treizes lips allowing his hand to whisper down Treize chest tickling at the exposed skin before cupping his members in his hand and caressed them through the thick material.

------------------------------------------------------------

So should I continue this or should I not bother?

Its up to YOU review and tell me what you think!


End file.
